1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for locating and mapping parts of an object. More particularly, this invention relates to an apparatus and method utilizing transceivers to orient a probe, similar to a GPS system; and using the probe to generate a digitized map of at least a portion of an object, which may be compared to a reference model of the same, or a geometrically similar, portion.
2. Brief Description of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,934, "Portable Locating System" by Kass, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,518, "System and Method for Collecting Data Used to Form a Geographic Information System Database" by Bradshaw et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,840, "Method and Apparatus for Automatically Orienting a Computer Display" by Sage et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,539, "Method and System for Providing a User With Precision Location Information" by Mullen, disclose GPS systems. All of these patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
Mapping surfaces of objects, such as vehicles or structures is desirable to determine the extent to which the structural integrity of the vehicle or structure may have been altered and thereby compromised. This is especially applicable to vehicles such as automobiles and helicopters that suffer impact damage. A surface mapping procedure can also be a part of a routine maintenance check to ensure that the vehicle or structure has not experienced deformation as a result of fatigue, stress or overload.
One known prior art technique to generate a surface map of a vehicle is to place a physical mark or indicia on the vehicle. The mark or indicia is laser sensitive, and by exposing the entire vehicle to laser energy (e.g., scanning with a laser scanner) it is possible to determine and record the relative positions of the marks, and thereby map the relative position of certain parts of the vehicle. This mapping technique has the drawback of requiring a source of electrical energy sufficient to perform the procedure and also necessitates transporting the vehicle to a designated location that provides the electrical energy for the laser scanning apparatus. Furthermore, this technique usually requires a hanger or large enclosure of some kind in which the laser scanner and the vehicle may be housed. This is not conducive to investigating aircraft damage at the scene of a crash, nor can the procedure be performed while the vehicle to be mapped is in service at some location remote from a laser source of appropriate type.
Additionally, the type of object that can be mapped with conventional techniques is limited to objects that can be transported to the enclosure. This precludes mapping of surfaces such as bridges, buildings and other large-sized or cumbersome objects that are not readily transported.
In another conventional surface mapping technique, locations on a multi-dimensional body, such as a vehicle, are determined by a series of measurements made by an operator using a tape measure to measure distances from some known reference surface point or points, such as a door or other appropriate part. Although this has been done for many years and is relatively accurate, it is time consuming and requires a substantial amount of record keeping and note taking to ensure that the distances are measured adequately and correctly. It also relies heavily upon the care taken in making the measurements and cross referencing to a variety of related points. This conventional technique also has the disadvantage that, in many instances, the object to be measured, such as a helicopter or other vehicle, has suffered severe damage due to impact, which may destroy or alter the position of the reference point or points.
The above mentioned drawbacks increase the difficulty associated with determining structural damage or physical deformation of an object. Thus, using conventional mapping techniques to determine the extent of damage to a structure or vehicle, such as a helicopter or automobile, is time consuming and subject to human error.
What is needed is a method and apparatus that accurately generates an image of an object by mapping particular surfaces, without being limited to predetermined locations on the object. It would also be advantageous for the apparatus to be portable so that it could be transported to the location of the object and quickly assembled and disassembled thereby permitting the mapping procedure to be performed without transporting the object.